Ash Shadow
Kirin Tor Archivist |race= Forsaken |class=Warlock |gender=Male |faction=Horde |affiliations=Royal Apothecary Society Kirin Tor |}} Ash N. Shadow is a forsaken warlock and an officer of the Darkrunner Blades. He is also a former High Apothecary and Kirin Tor Archivist. Physical appearance The Apothecary is not a physically strong Forsaken. He is a bit slow and feeble in fact, his mind being his greatest asset. As he is always completely covered by long robes and a mask, few have seen what he looks like beneath. His flesh is heavily burned on the entire right half of his body, the eye socket belonging to it is empty. Parts of his body are entirely void of flesh: his arms and much of the lower half of his torso expose the bones beneath. He is tall and, unlike some Forsaken, stands upright. He walks with rigid determination. Apparel His robes are black and purple with a similar stype to those worn by some members of Cult of the Damned. He has made a few modifications, such as the dark runes that cover their surface. His gloves nearly go up to his elbows and are made of thick leather. His face is hidden behind a mask shapes like a skull, his eyes glowing an unusual shade of purple. At his waist is a tattered old book satchel, it is clearly magical as he is known to pull items from it that are far too big to have been held within normally. His apparel completely hides his appearance underneath. His robes are inlaid with multiple purple runes that pulse with sinister energy. On his left bicep is a black armband with the mark of the Royal Apothecary Society, although it is a bit faded now and less noticeable. Personality and traits Gestural Habits: Shadow has the tendency to drum his fingers along his satchel, tabletops, or anything else on hand when he thinks. Speech: The Apothecary's voice is deep and commanding, yet simultaneously quiet and raspy. He speaks in a serious and professional tone, albeit laced with hints of sarcasm and condescension. He tends to be quite verbose in his speech and shows hints of having a Lordaeronian accent. Known Languages: Common, Orcish, Thalassian, Gutterspeak, Demonic (Eredun/Nathrezim dialects) Religion: The rational and skeptical type, he is not one to worship and follows no deity. He does follow a set of beliefs and practices belonging to both the teachings of the Cult of the Forgotten Shadow as well as the Twilight's Hammer, though he is a member of neither. Notable Skills and Talents: Shadow favors the use of the darker arts including demonic magic and void, though he prefers not to use these abilities in public often. He will likely restrict himself to using other methods such as arcane, fire or subtle curses should he ever enter combat. As a mage in life he still recalls the incantations he once used, and he has the knowledge of many other spells at his disposal should the need arise. He is not the combative type, prefering to attack from the shadows and empower his allies to help them fight in his place. He is also adept in chemistry and herbology, and has as he has extensive knowledge of anatomy he has occasionally served as a medic as well. Strengths: -His nerves no longer function. As such he feels little to no physical pain, making him very resilient. -His willpower is nigh unbreakable, he cannot be mind controlled. -He does not feel fear, or if he does, he has learned to control it. -He is an expert in magic and has mastered the school of shadow. If there is a way to defend against a magical attack, he probably knows it. -Resistant to high and low tempuratures. -Does not need water or air to survive. -He is cunning, adept at solving problems and getting out of unfavorable situations. He prepares himself for every encounter and goes to great lengths to hide or compensate for his weaknesses. -He has no sense of honor and will utilize every advantage, even if he has to resort to fighting dirty. Weaknesses: -Physically weak with little melee combat training, he is more vulnerable when kept in close proximity. -Holy and druidic magics are among the few things that can still cause him pain. Healing from either source will harm him instead. -Spell breakers can greatly limit his effectiveness by preventing the use of his magic. -Though he can harness fel, being exposed to it may also impair his judgement. -He does not like to interact with others unless absolutely necessary, and sometimes lacks empathy. -With little sense of loyalty or honor and a questionable moral compass, he can be a fickle ally if and when his goals shift. Prejudices: The Burning Legion, the Scourge, the Kirin Tor, Zandalari, Kul Tirans, idiots Alliances: He is an officer of the Darkrunner Blades, a neutral organization. He identifies as part of the Forsaken and of the Horde, though he feels no sense of loyalty to them and allied with them out of convenience. If he is given a reason to be hostile toward someone, banners are irrelevant. Family, Friends, Associates: -Asonis Darkrunner: guild leader, family, friend -Candreanna Solstrike: guild leader, family, friend -Cynnaeda Darkrunner-Zaram: family, friend -Alleriah Darkrunner: family -Caylvie Zaram: family -Ofelia Nicolo: friend -James Monte Feltro: acquaintance Notes and references Category:2013